


Betting war

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Some more fluff my dudes, cheesy af, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: Chloe makes a bet she can't win. Also her and nadine are adorable.





	Betting war

"Give me double Frazer!" A sweaty hyped up Nadine encouraged a also sweaty not so hyped up and currently suffering Chloe.

"Nadine I can't continue, I feel like I'll throw up!"

"Just two more Frazer! You only have to do two more, then you can have the pizza."

Chloe heaved mid push-up and snapped her head at Nadine frowning.

"OKAY. First of all: you said that the last two push-ups ago. Second, you're bloody eating the pizza!"

"I know. But I mean it this time." Nadine promised, taking another smug bite out of her pizza.

"Ugh, fine."

Chloe with a might of steel just about managed to do two more half assed push-ups out of the 80 she's already done, during of which she was eternally regretting that bet of who was more fit between her and Nadine. Nadine. It was definitely Nadine. What was Chloe thinking?

"Done!" Chloe cried, relief barrelling off her voice box.

"Well done Chloe, but I meant only two more SETS." 

"Ughh!"

Chloe groaned aching with fatigue and rolled over quite literally in defeat, Nadine was only slightly laughing her ass off.

"Deal's off Ross, now give me that pizza!"

Nadine just lifted up the now empty box with the most sinister grin Chloe ever laid witness to and then just laid on her back defeated with her eyes closed.

"Come on Frazer I'll order you another one all for yourself if you do another set."

Chloe made an un describable sound but as an author I can inform you it was probably a sound of exhaust. Nadine rolled her eyes, got up and kicked her left foot.

"Okay fine no more training but can you at least get up?"

"Sorry I can't hear you I'm currently very dead from overwork from my cruel sadist of a partner." She retorted her eyes still closed.

"Then how come as a corpse you're still talking?"

Chloe was quiet for a while before sticking out her tongue and letting it hang like that of a stereotypical dead person. 

"Well that's one less thing to worry about, phew." Nadine chimed, clapping her hands as if she were dusting off a problem and started to turn towards the kitchen. 

"A true love's kiss might bring me back though, just a FYI from beyond the grave." Chloe blurted before resuming her dead pose. Nadine turned to face her with an amused expression, eyebrows raised.

"Really? Where I'm from that's called CPR. Also necrophilia."

"Whatever works love." Chloe grinned blowing Nadine a kiss and a wink to which she just laughed more.

"Oh gross no way. However a better method would be resuscitation with those painful electrica-

"It's a miracle I'm alive again!" Chloe boomed, jumping up to her feet in a gymnastics's pose, stood feet together arms raised like when they stick the landing. Then she immediately gripped her stomach in pain.

"Ow the pain shit. I need to lay down for a bit. Or several bits. Oh ow."

Nadine helped her onto the safety of the couch, Chloe's arms wrapped around Nadine's neck and shoulders whilst letting her feet drag the whole way, except when she was leaning Chloe down onto the couch Chloe wouldn't let of the grip around her neck.

"Chloe?"

"Shhhhh. I'm a sloth now."

"Ahuh right. What do sloths eat?" Quizzing her since she knows she had rambled to Chloe about her love for sloths before.

"Leeeaaaaves!" She sung out victoriously. She never failed to make Nadine laugh.

"See I listen." Chloe pouted her lips smiling and booping Nadine's nose affectionately.

Nadine then picked her up bridal style with a small gasp from Chloe and then showered her face is sloppy kisses, the entire time they were both laughing in pure joy. How had they gotten so lucky?

"My princess charming, Eh?" Chloe inquired cocking her head to the side playfully.

Nadine then practically dropped Chloe on the couch with another laugh.

"Take a rest Chloe, you've earned it." She smiled walking away to let Chloe fall into slumber, which guaranteed she did, mouth hanging open and a river of drool hanging from it but not before she had devised a plan of revenge. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
